basement_dwellersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wirneth Lowe
Description Before death, Wirneth Lowe was a human noble of medium importance. Her family, House Lowe, were of some relevance to the people of Stratholme prior to its purging. It transpired that her own mother, Cordelia Lowe, had been working with the Cult of the Damned and ultimately doomed their family. Wirneth had been engaged to a young Scarlet recruit named Tanner Wilson at the time of her death. When resurrected, Wirneth lost all memories of her old life, including that of her last name. It is only recently that she has begun to remember things, and this revelation as made her even colder and more unemotional than before. Wirneth regularly eats spiders and went through a phase of being obsessed with finding someone to marry her, but that has ended since her memories came back. She appears in the story Lady Lowe. Wirneth is in command of a small group of death knights, though ultimately answers to any Ebon that outranks her. Known subordinates under her command are: * Quentin Lowe * Cadwynn Soulblight * Kelleth Silverheart * Kel'adras Blacksorrow Appearance Wirneth has deathly white skin and pitch black hair worn long and in dire need of cutting. Her eyebrows are thick and a unifying trait among members of the Lowe family-- with Cordelia Lowe claiming that these brows were passed back through the family until they reached King Thoradin of Strom, though this connection is dubious at best. Her nose is slightly upturned. Wirneth tends to wear silver armour instead of her saronite gear, and can sometimes be found in the ragged remains of her old wedding dress. Personality Wirneth does not have many emotions at her disposal and can come across as cold and aloof to those that don't know her. She has difficulty holding her tongue around others, but despite this comes across as one of the calmer death knights. She rarely has violent outbursts and mostly keeps herself to herself. Relationships * Gideon "Spoons" Spoonser: Wirneth considers Spoons a friend as much as she can, but recently lost a lot of trust in him after realising he had gone behind her back to uncover information about her past. Though his intentions had been honest, Wirneth took deep offence to this transgression and still has not fully forgiven him for it. * [[Wrylla Reeves|'Wrylla Reeves:']] Wirneth's friendship with Wrylla is rather strained after Wrylla rejected several offers to date Wirneth, though Wirneth was never particularly interested in her in the first place. The two don't really talk these days, but their rare interactions are pleasant enough. Wirneth finds herself drifting away from Wrylla and the others, but is not sure whether she cares. * [[Saltyne|'Saltyne:']] As a fellow death knight, Wirneth has reasonable respect for Saltyne but not enough to really be considered a friendship. She largely stays out of Saltyne's way. * Quentin Lowe Wirneth is fond and protective of her cousin, and does all she can to keep him out of harm's way. She insisted on taking Quentin as one of her subordinates, something no one really had any opposition to. * Valentin Lowe Wirneth's relationship with her brother has soured somewhat since their reunification in death. Due to Valentin's status as a dangerous banshee, Wirneth has had to lock him up under Acherus and will on no accounts allow him out. She tried it once before and earned plenty of blood on her hands as a result. She cares for her brother, and knows that were he anyone else she would have long since killed him for being too much of a threat. * Vindicator Baetunn Wirneth is amused by Baetuun's stories and kind nature, but is wary of him due to her natural aversion to Light users. Their interactions are amicable enough, with Baetuun even attempting to officiate an impromptu wedding for her to some stranger at The Lion's Pride Inn, who sadly fled before the ceremony could finish. * Kelleth Silverheart: Kelleth is a vicious blood elf death knight who is perhaps Wirneth's only real friend. The two are together constantly in Acherus and refer to one another as "the twins" due to their similar appearances. Kelleth is Wirneth's trusted right hand. * Cadwynn Soulblight Wirneth is Cadwynn's superior, and though she likes him well enough is no less stern with him than with her other subordinates. She respects and values Cadwynn's abilities as a medic, and perhaps even as a friend too. * Ivan Squongolio: Wirneth appears to know Squongolio and has interacted with him a few times. That's really all there is to know about them thus far. Category:Characters